bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 44
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 44 A welcome ray of sunlight washed over the group as they exited the swamp, finally reunited, though somber over the news of Zen's brother. Selena, and Aem, who were familiar with Zen's family, were particularly distraught. "How many days until we reach Abbadon?" Zen inquired of no one in particular. Galant retrieved the map from his belt and observed it for a moment before answering, "At least five days. We could make it there in three, if we took a ship, but you already said that's not an option..." He paused, "But under the circumstances, would you be willing to reconsider?" The summoner stared at the ground in thought. She didn't want to endanger the lives of innocent sailors, and she doubted going back home would completely resolve anything, but at the moment, returning home as soon as possible seemed to be the only viable solution. "I do not want to, but it is our only choice." "The nearest port is directly east," Lira volunteered quietly, "We might be able to reach it before nightfall." All the units looked to Zen, waiting for a directive. "Let's go," She said, walking east. **** "You wanna sail north-east, you say?" The old sailor rubbed his unshaved chin in thought, his single good eye narrowed slightly. "Well, I don't mind the monsters--I can handle them, but I don't know if I can get there as fast as you want me to. My whole crew done come down with some kind of sickness, or other. Even if you helped me, it would be faster to walk, miss." The summoner frowned in dissapointment. "You haven't tried asking a healer to take care of your men?" The captain shrugged nonchalantly. "We aint got no healers 'round." Lancia quickly stepped forward, smiling brightly. "I'm a healer," She said. "How many men do you have in your crew?" "About fifteen." He pointed past them to a wooden lodge. "They're all stayin' at the sick house." He turned his head to spit over the dock. "Can't say it's doin' them any good, though." The red head's eye twitched slightly. "F-fifteen?!" "Can you handle it, Lancia?" Zen asked. "If not--" "No, of course I can! ...I think," She added a little quietly. "Just give until morning. They'll be good as new...I hope..." She trudged off to the lodge, muttering to herself incoherantly. "Thanks for the help, miss, er..." The captain waited for a name. "Zen," The summoner said, "My name is Zen..." She almost added her last name on instict, but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want Ko following her through here, and her family name would surely draw unwanted attention. He nodded. "I'm Captin Vince. Please to make yer acquaintances. Well, I'd best be off to make preperations, so we can sail tomorrow mornin' then." He walked down the dock to his ship, a well maintained vessel of suitable size. "We should go reserve some room at the inn," Zen suggested. "If it's more convenient," Aem glanced around at the other units, "We'll de-summon. We've been out for days, and you need the rest." The summoner hesitated, but the units seemed to be in agreement. "Alright then." She de-summoned them one-by-one, as they returned to her in balls of light. She looked past the ship at the sinking sun. Past the horizen, Abbadon waited, and further still, Maxwell. She didn't know if she was strong enough to bring down a fallen god, but she would soon find out. *** Phew! Barely got this posted! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts